disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Izzy
This article is about the character named Izzy. If you are looking for the character who has the nickname of "Izzy," see Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Izzy (aka Princess Izzy) is one of the two deuteragonists of Disney Junior's 2011 animated television series, Jake and the Never Land Pirates. Personality Izzy is a young feisty pirate girl who has the ability to fly due to her Pixie Dust given to her by Tinker Bell and the other fairies. She is beautiful and just as adventurous as Jake and Cubby. She loves puzzles, music, and of course singing and dancing. She seems to be the brightest member of the trio. She treats animals like her children and cares for them. She is also part of Jake's crew on their pirate ship Bucky. Izzy treats Cubby like a sibling and cares for him deeply. She thinks of Jake as an older brother and more than a friend at the same time. Izzy shares some traits with Tinker Bell most notably her feisty attitude. Izzy believes that with only practice you will achieve a goal showing that she's a hardworking and strong willed pirate. Izzy shows a small fear of Captain Hook but does not let it get in the way of her and her friends saving the day. She is not afraid to stand up to Hook and shows her anger when he betrays them and steals from them. Izzy and Mr. Smee rarely communicate but they seem to be more acquaintance like than enemies. Smee is just as kind to Izzy as he is to Jake and Cubby. Physical appearance Izzy carries a very slender figure. She is 6 years old and has long brown hair with each couple glowing orange beads on both sides of it to make pigtails, brown eyes, medium skin, rosy cheeks, both black eyebrows and eyelashes, and a pair of gold loop earrings. Her usual outfit consists of a pink, short-sleeved shirt with puffy sleeves and a brief V-cut neckline, a rose bandanna with white doodles around it with her couple hair strands sticking out of it, purple pants, a pair of red bucket-top boots with low heels, and a brown cord around her neck with a small pouch of pixie dust which needs to be used in case of emergencies only. In its episode the "Pirate Princess", when she is the Pirate Princess, she has long, beautiful brown hair with a strand sticking out, a dress consisting of purple top with yellow collar and vertical line on her chest, a plum sarong-like skirt with yellow brims, and short, puffy pink sleeves with each rose band on them over her usual outfit, a pair of white gloves, a black belt with its gold rectangular buckle, and a large purple pirate crown with each yellow upside-down "U" shape on both sides, yellow outline crown in the middle, and pink horizontal border on top of it. When she goes to bed, she has a lavender short-sleeved ankle-length nightshirt with pink brims on her sleeves and bottom and 3 yellow sparkles on the front and a pair of fluffy pink bedroom bunny clogs to show only her bare heels. When she rides a boat with her boss and Cubby, she sports a lime life-jacket with 2 navy belts with black buckles vertically, but when she goes surfing or water-sliding, she wears it and goes barefoot. When swimming, she has a bathing suit consisting of lavender sleeveless top with hot pink lines on her neckline, shoulders, and waist, a dark lavender tutu with lavender Jolly Roger symbols around it, and purple shorts, and is barefoot. Sometimes she wears her life-jacket over her bathing suit. On Halloween, to go as a fairy, she has a rose short-sleeved dress with pink brim on her tutu, a purple waistband, lavender stockings with a pink patch on her left calf, a pair of purple heeled shoes with pink buckles, and aqua wings on her back. On the next Halloween, to go as a cat, she wears an ochre cat helmet with brown ears on it, pants with a tail, and gloves with cream stripes on them, cream cat toes on toes of her boots, and a cream cat muzzle with a pair of 3 white whiskers on both sides of it and pink cat nose When skateboarding, she dons a lavender helmet with purple spots all over, each couple oval cavities on both sides of it, 3 flower heads consisting of yellow pedals and orange centers on the front, and navy straps with aqua buckle. When she is dubbed an honorary mermaid by both Marina and Stormy, she carries a mermaid tail made from green leaves, a rose tube top with thin red straps, a white pearl necklace, and a large lime seaweed crown with small colorful shapes of seashells all around it and cream pearls for its brim. When she's turned into Queen Izzy-Bella by the Sword of Light, her hair is down, she wears a golden crown with small white pearls going round and a blue jewel in in the front, an orange and purple bandana, a long sleeved yellow, orange, and purple dress, long purple stockings, and yellow shoes with orange bows. Role in the series Izzy is one of Jake's crew members. She has knowledge of many lost things that wash up the shore and the most active in the group after Jake. In the series, her belongings are stolen more often than anyone else giving her a bold and fearless personality.﻿ In most of their adventures, Izzy's pixie dust is responsible for saving the team. While her pixie dust is mainly for emergencies only, there is one day of the year called Pixie Dust Away Day where Izzy and the team are able to use the pixie dust as much as they want for the entire day. If she ever run out of pixie dust (which she did in the episode "Pixie Dust Away"), she must travel to the Fountain of Forever where lies an endless supply of said dust. It has been shown that Izzy is a fan of princesses and wishes to one day become a pirate princess. This is acknowledged even further when the crew meet and befriends the Pirate Princess. Many episodes revolve around Izzy, with two of them having her host the show instead of Jake. In "The Pirate Princess", she led the group on a rescue mission entitle operation:pirate princess to save the Pirate Princess from the evil spell of a legendary Sea Witch. In "Treasure of the Tides", Izzy was made an honorary mermaid by Marina, her sister Stormy, and other mermaids in Never Land. She then led the mermaids on a mission to stop Captain Hook from stealing the Treasure of the Tides. Other episodes revolving Izzy include "Izzy's Pirate Puzzle", "A Whale of a Tale", "Seahorse Saddle-Up!", "Treasure of the Tides", and the already mentioned earlier "Pixie Dust Away". Izzy, alongside Princess Winger and the Pirate Princess, were the main focus of the episode "Princess Power!" In order to open the princess treasure, there needs to be three princesses. Winger and the Pirate Princess make Izzy a honorary princess as they went to get the treasure somewhere in Never Land, finally making Izzy's princess dreams come true. In the episode "Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn", Jake and his crew set out to save Izzy's new friend Cornica, a magical sea unicorn, after she is captured by Captain Hook. In "Queen Izzy-Bella", after the reading the story about Queen Isabella and her journey to find treasure in the Valley of Ice, she decides to go complete the queen's quest by herself when Jake, Cubby, and Skully didn't think the legend was true. When she arrives at the Valley of Ice she gets past the same big rocks Queen Isabella encountered and sang the same song the queen sang to move the rocks. Izzy then finds the Sword of Light and reads the inscription on the sword to raise it and find out who the most swashbuckling pirate is, but not before Captain Hook who had been following Izzy attempts to take the sword. Then Jake, Cubby and Skully who followed Izzy's trail of Pixie Dust to the Valley of Ice comes just in time to see Izzy raise the Sword of Light and turn into Queen Isabella. She then leads the crew to the Cave of Ice where they face the Ice Dragon. Izzy was the first to outsmart the dragon by ice skating in circles around it. When the crew goes in the cave, they find three golden eggs encased in ice and realized that the dragon was protecting her eggs. Using the Sword of Light Izzy unfreezes the eggs and three baby dragons hatched. After the dragon froze Captain Hook and flung him out of the cave Izzy told the dragon that she and her mates were glad to help her eggs hatch. Izzy then raises the sword and turns back into herself. Jake, Cubby and Skully then apologized to Izzy for not believing her story. In "Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book", she was seen near John Darling as they searched for Wendy Darling's book, and book pages and mentioned that they were a great team. Disney Parks Disney Junior - Live on Stage! Izzy appears in the live musical show during the Jake and the Never Land Pirates segment. In the show, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee steal the team treasure chest and Izzy joins the rest of the crew to take it back for good. Trivia *She can be careless about pixie dust at times, as seen in "Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns", when she accidentally had some of the dust on Captain Hook, though in another episode, she used it correctly on him. In "Pixie Dust Away", she fell down, which resulted the pixie dust to fall out of the sack and go into the water. *Izzy is the first character to have her own solo song. ("Surfin' Turf") *In the Episode "Treasure of the Tides", she was made an honorary mermaid. *In the Episode "Princess Power!", she was made an honorary princess. *On some items, she appears to have light skin, making her most likely Hispanic in race, while others put her as a dark skin, to where she is African-American otherwise. She appears to be closer the latter, but not as dark as it shows her to be. Putting her almond-shaped eyes into account with her skin color, she may very likely have Native-American blood, which is further supported in her facial similarities with Tiger Lily. *Somewhere around the second season, she started lifting her leg up when says she got her pixie dust for unknown reasons. *With the exception of Skully, she doesn't have a pet of her own. *She is girly due to her love of feminine topics like fairies, mermaids and princesses. *Some fans believe that Izzy may have a crush on Jake, but there has not been much proof of this, nor has it been confirmed by the creators or her voice actress. However she can be seen leaning against him in the opening. *Her association with mermaids is especially appropriate as her voice actress was apparently named after the mermaid Madison from Splash. *Izzy seemed upset in the Jake's Buccaneer Blast episode "The Treasure of Belch Mountain" that Captain Hook used her catchphrase of "Yay Hey, No Way!", just like how Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is with her "What'cha Doin'?" catchphrase when Buford Van Stomm used it in the Phineas and Ferb episode "Out of Toon", and when Candace Flynn and Suzy Johnson used it in the episode "Suddenly Suzy". Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Magic Users Category:Characters who fly Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Singing characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Pirates Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Athletes Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Orphans Category:Princesses Category:Mermaids Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Transformed characters Category:Deuteragonists